ASYLEM OF THE DALEKS
by Arige Alquraini
Summary: A Criminal Minds mystery in a setting of Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Asylum of the daleks**

Reid is working at the office when he sees a shadowy figure from the corner of his eye. I don't think I asked you to sit said Reid to the shadowy figure.

The shadowy figure replied by saying there is a woman here to see you. I'm busy said Reid.

The shadowy figure said your help is required. I don't discuss my business in public Reid stated.

The shadowy figured smiled saying I know.

Reid frowned looking at the shadowy figure saying who are you?

She replied by saying; a messenger. Whose messenger? Asked Reid.

The shadowy figure was hesitant to say but she did. My name is Darla Von Karlsen.

Reid sat in his chair thinking if he had ever heard this name before. Sighing and shaking his head he said never heard of you.

Reid stands up and starts pacing when the office melts away. Where's the office? he says looking around. The shadowy figure stands up from her chair and says you were never at the office. Reid stops pacing and looks at her. Of course. Psychic projection. Someone is sending me a dream message well I hope I fell asleep on my couch.

The shadowy figure said do you know where you are? (It's a blank white room they're both standing in.) Can't remember said Reid. How do I get out of here? The shadowy figure looked at Reid saying you can't.

Reid now a little upset said oh yeah? Why not? What if I just wake up? Darla spoke sternly to Reid saying do you recognise the planet? (The room melting to look like the mysterious planet.) Reid looks around the room saying yes.

The shadowy figure said say it. Reid looking a little bit angry says No. The shadowy figure got angry and said name the planet. Reid let the oncoming storm out and shouted I WILL NOT SAY THE NAME (Reid wakes up on his couch at home and whisper's the name of the planet. Skaro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

 **Asylum of the daleks**

Reid is working at the office when he sees a shadowy figure from the corner of his eye. I don't think I asked you to sit said Reid to the shadowy figure.

The shadowy figure replied by saying there is a woman here to see you. I'm busy said Reid.

The shadowy figure said your help is required. I don't discuss my business in public Reid stated.

The shadowy figured smiled saying I know.

Reid frowned looking at the shadowy figure saying who are you?

She replied by saying; a messenger. Whose messenger? Asked Reid.

The shadowy figure was hesitant to say but she did. My name is Darla Von Karlsen.

Reid sat in his chair thinking if he had ever heard this name before. Sighing and shaking his head he said never heard of you.

Reid stands up and starts pacing when the office melts away. Where's the office? he says looking around. The shadowy figure stands up from her chair and says you were never at the office. Reid stops pacing and looks at her. Of course. Psychic projection. Someone is sending me a dream message well I hope I fell asleep on my couch.

The shadowy figure said do you know where you are? (It's a blank white room they're both standing in.) Can't remember said Reid. How do I get out of here? The shadowy figure looked at Reid saying you can't.

Reid now a little upset said oh yeah? Why not? What if I just wake up? Darla spoke sternly to Reid saying do you recognise the planet? (The room melting to look like the mysterious planet.) Reid looks around the room saying yes.

The shadowy figure said say it. Reid looking a little bit angry says No. The shadowy figure got angry and said name the planet. Reid let the oncoming storm out and shouted I WILL NOT SAY THE NAME (Reid wakes up on his couch at home and whisper's the name of the planet. Skaro.

 **Chapter Two**

 **(Skaro)**

(A robed figure wearing high heels turns to a shadow with the profile of Reid walking inside the dalek statue.)

"I got your message. Not many people can do that send me messages said Reid."

"Darla said I have a daughter Hannah she's in a dalek camp. They say you can help."

Do they? I wish they'd stop. I love your choice of a meeting place said Reid looking around. He spots several dalek statues surrounding him. dark, old rusty statues.

They said I'd have to intrigue you said Darla looking at her feet.

Skaro said Reid looking out the window. The original planet of the daleks. Reid looked back at Darla from the window asking who told you about me?

Darla stepped back saying does it matter? Reid took one step closer so they were face to face saying maybe not, but your very well informed. Reid quickly grabbed her wrist telling her your very cold.

Darla looking very intrigued asked what's wrong?

Reid letting go of her wrist and backing up looking for an exist answered her question, it's a trap!

Darla looking a little bit scared asked what is?

Reid replied you are and you don't even know it.

Darla's face went blank and an eyestalk projects out of her forehead then a gun comes protruding out of her right palm.

Darla in a dalek voice says the doctor is acquired and quickly shoots him unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter One**

 **Asylum of the daleks**

Reid is working at the office when he sees a shadowy figure from the corner of his eye. I don't think I asked you to sit said Reid to the shadowy figure.

The shadowy figure replied by saying there is a woman here to see you. I'm busy said Reid.

The shadowy figure said your help is required. I don't discuss my business in public Reid stated.

The shadowy figured smiled saying I know.

Reid frowned looking at the shadowy figure saying who are you?

She replied by saying; a messenger. Whose messenger? Asked Reid.

The shadowy figure was hesitant to say but she did. My name is Darla Von Karlsen.

Reid sat in his chair thinking if he had ever heard this name before. Sighing and shaking his head he said never heard of you.

Reid stands up and starts pacing when the office melts away. Where's the office? he says looking around. The shadowy figure stands up from her chair and says you were never at the office. Reid stops pacing and looks at her. Of course. Psychic projection. Someone is sending me a dream message well I hope I fell asleep on my couch.

The shadowy figure said do you know where you are? (It's a blank white room they're both standing in.) Can't remember said Reid. How do I get out of here? The shadowy figure looked at Reid saying you can't.

Reid now a little upset said oh yeah? Why not? What if I just wake up? Darla spoke sternly to Reid saying do you recognise the planet? (The room melting to look like the mysterious planet.) Reid looks around the room saying yes.

The shadowy figure said say it. Reid looking a little bit angry says No. The shadowy figure got angry and said name the planet. Reid let the oncoming storm out and shouted I WILL NOT SAY THE NAME (Reid wakes up on his couch at home and whisper's the name of the planet. Skaro.

 **Chapter Two**

 **(Skaro)**

(A robed figure wearing high heels turns to a shadow with the profile of Reid walking inside the dalek statue.)

"I got your message. Not many people can do that send me messages said Reid."

"Darla said I have a daughter Hannah she's in a dalek camp. They say you can help."

Do they? I wish they'd stop. I love your choice of a meeting place said Reid looking around. He spots several dalek statues surrounding him. dark, old rusty statues.

They said I'd have to intrigue you said Darla looking at her feet.

Skaro said Reid looking out the window. The original planet of the daleks. Reid looked back at Darla from the window asking who told you about me?

Darla stepped back saying does it matter? Reid took one step closer so they were face to face saying maybe not, but your very well informed. Reid quickly grabbed her wrist telling her your very cold.

Darla looking very intrigued asked what's wrong?

Reid letting go of her wrist and backing up looking for an exist answered her question, it's a trap!

Darla looking a little bit scared asked what is?

Reid replied you are and you don't even know it.

Darla's face went blank and an eyestalk projects out of her forehead then a gun comes protruding out of her right palm.

Darla in a dalek voice says the doctor is acquired and quickly shoots him unconscious.

 **Chapter Three**

"Damn car is not working." Muttered Emily as she walked to the bus station. As the bus stopped in front of her she saw that it was empty. "Yes." Emily shouted out happily. As soon as she sat down the bus driver looked at her with a blank stare and said in a dalek voice "Emily Prentiss is acquired."

JJ closed her front door she was going to drive to work. She saw her old neighbour Mr Burns. "Good morning Mr. Burns." Said JJ "Good morning Jennifer my dear." "Well I'll just be going now." Said JJ. As she turned around she heard the coffee mug fall to the ground. "Mr Burns are you all right? Do you need help?" asked JJ. When she reached him his face was blank. "Mr Burns are you all right? JJ asked again. Mr Burns opened his mouth and replied in a dalek voice Jennifer Jareau is acquired."

Hotch is already at the office going through paperwork from yesterday when he spots a newbie agent coming towards him. "May I help you agent?" "Molin." said the new guy. "Can I talk to you in private agent Hotchner." Asked Molin. "Of course let's go to my office." They go in to Hotch's office and he closed the door. "Now what do you want to talk about agent Molin." Molin's face goes blank and says in a dalek voice "Aaron Hotchner is acquired."

David Rossi hated waiting in-line, thank god there was only one person in front of him. "Next." said the ticket man "Yeah I need one ticket please." "Of course sir, one ticket coming up." "Here you go sir have a nice day." The ticket man said not letting go of the ticket. "I would have a nice day if you would let go of the damn ticket." Rossi replied sarcastically. Suddenly the mans face went blank. Rossi looked around there was nobody but him and the ticked man. "Hello." Rossi said waving his hand in front of the man. The man opened is mouth and replied in a dalek voice "David Rossi is acquired."

"I love having a day off of work." Said Garcia. The doorbell rang. "Ooh it's my new computer parts squealed Penelope." As she opened the door. "Here you go miss you just have to sign this" said the delivery guy. "Ok thank you so much." She said handing the pad back to the guy. When Garcia looked at him he had the dalek eye stock coming out of his forehead. "Penelope Garcia is acquired."

Derek was getting some breakfast from a drive thru. "Here you go sir." "Thanks man" Morgan said as he looked though his order. "Hey man I think you messed up my order." "Derek Morgan is acquired."

Morgan wakes up on the floor of a circular room with his team standing nearby. "Guys." Said Morgan. "What happened?" "We don't know." replied Hotch. Morgan continued with his questions. "And wares Reid?" he said looking around "He's not here." said Emily. "Were are we?" asked Morgan. JJ gestured with her head to the small window. When Derek looked outside he was shocked at what he saw. There were a fleet of dalek ships. "So how much trouble are we in." Rossi asked his team. The door opens and a dalek Reid entered. "How much trouble." echoed Reid. "Out of ten? Eleven."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter One**

 **Asylum of the daleks**

Reid is working at the office when he sees a shadowy figure from the corner of his eye. I don't think I asked you to sit said Reid to the shadowy figure.

The shadowy figure replied by saying there is a woman here to see you. I'm busy said Reid.

The shadowy figure said your help is required. I don't discuss my business in public Reid stated.

The shadowy figured smiled saying I know.

Reid frowned looking at the shadowy figure saying who are you?

She replied by saying; a messenger. Whose messenger? Asked Reid.

The shadowy figure was hesitant to say but she did. My name is Darla Von Karlsen.

Reid sat in his chair thinking if he had ever heard this name before. Sighing and shaking his head he said never heard of you.

Reid stands up and starts pacing when the office melts away. Where's the office? he says looking around. The shadowy figure stands up from her chair and says you were never at the office. Reid stops pacing and looks at her. Of course. Psychic projection. Someone is sending me a dream message well I hope I fell asleep on my couch.

The shadowy figure said do you know where you are? (It's a blank white room they're both standing in.) Can't remember said Reid. How do I get out of here? The shadowy figure looked at Reid saying you can't.

Reid now a little upset said oh yeah? Why not? What if I just wake up? Darla spoke sternly to Reid saying do you recognise the planet? (The room melting to look like the mysterious planet.) Reid looks around the room saying yes.

The shadowy figure said say it. Reid looking a little bit angry says No. The shadowy figure got angry and said name the planet. Reid let the oncoming storm out and shouted I WILL NOT SAY THE NAME (Reid wakes up on his couch at home and whisper's the name of the planet. Skaro.

 **Chapter Two**

 **(Skaro)**

(A robed figure wearing high heels turns to a shadow with the profile of Reid walking inside the dalek statue.)

"I got your message. Not many people can do that send me messages said Reid."

"Darla said I have a daughter Hannah she's in a dalek camp. They say you can help."

Do they? I wish they'd stop. I love your choice of a meeting place said Reid looking around. He spots several dalek statues surrounding him. dark, old rusty statues.

They said I'd have to intrigue you said Darla looking at her feet.

Skaro said Reid looking out the window. The original planet of the daleks. Reid looked back at Darla from the window asking who told you about me?

Darla stepped back saying does it matter? Reid took one step closer so they were face to face saying maybe not, but your very well informed. Reid quickly grabbed her wrist telling her your very cold.

Darla looking very intrigued asked what's wrong?

Reid letting go of her wrist and backing up looking for an exist answered her question, it's a trap!

Darla looking a little bit scared asked what is?

Reid replied you are and you don't even know it.

Darla's face went blank and an eyestalk projects out of her forehead then a gun comes protruding out of her right palm.

Darla in a dalek voice says the doctor is acquired and quickly shoots him unconscious.

 **Chapter Three**

"Damn car is not working." Muttered Emily as she walked to the bus station. As the bus stopped in front of her she saw that it was empty. "Yes." Emily shouted out happily. As soon as she sat down the bus driver looked at her with a blank stare and said in a dalek voice "Emily Prentiss is acquired."

JJ closed her front door she was going to drive to work. She saw her old neighbour Mr Burns. "Good morning Mr. Burns." Said JJ "Good morning Jennifer my dear." "Well I'll just be going now." Said JJ. As she turned around she heard the coffee mug fall to the ground. "Mr Burns are you all right? Do you need help?" asked JJ. When she reached him his face was blank. "Mr Burns are you all right? JJ asked again. Mr Burns opened his mouth and replied in a dalek voice Jennifer Jareau is acquired."

Hotch is already at the office going through paperwork from yesterday when he spots a newbie agent coming towards him. "May I help you agent?" "Molin." said the new guy. "Can I talk to you in private agent Hotchner." Asked Molin. "Of course let's go to my office." They go in to Hotch's office and he closed the door. "Now what do you want to talk about agent Molin." Molin's face goes blank and says in a dalek voice "Aaron Hotchner is acquired."

David Rossi hated waiting in-line, thank god there was only one person in front of him. "Next." said the ticket man "Yeah I need one ticket please." "Of course sir, one ticket coming up." "Here you go sir have a nice day." The ticket man said not letting go of the ticket. "I would have a nice day if you would let go of the damn ticket." Rossi replied sarcastically. Suddenly the mans face went blank. Rossi looked around there was nobody but him and the ticked man. "Hello." Rossi said waving his hand in front of the man. The man opened is mouth and replied in a dalek voice "David Rossi is acquired."

"I love having a day off of work." Said Garcia. The doorbell rang. "Ooh it's my new computer parts squealed Penelope." As she opened the door. "Here you go miss you just have to sign this" said the delivery guy. "Ok thank you so much." She said handing the pad back to the guy. When Garcia looked at him he had the dalek eye stock coming out of his forehead. "Penelope Garcia is acquired."

Derek was getting some breakfast from a drive thru. "Here you go sir." "Thanks man" Morgan said as he looked though his order. "Hey man I think you messed up my order." "Derek Morgan is acquired."

Morgan wakes up on the floor of a circular room with his team standing nearby. "Guys." Said Morgan. "What happened?" "We don't know." replied Hotch. Morgan continued with his questions. "And wares Reid?" he said looking around "He's not here." said Emily. "Were are we?" asked Morgan. JJ gestured with her head to the small window. When Derek looked outside he was shocked at what he saw. There were a fleet of dalek ships. "So how much trouble are we in." Rossi asked his team. The door opens and a dalek Reid entered. "How much trouble." echoed Reid. "Out of ten? Eleven."

 **Chapter Four**

The ceiling opened and the floor rises lifting them into a large area with millions of daleks around them. There's a organic dalek in a glass tube and the tardis in the corner.

"Where are we? Asked JJ. "A spaceship right?"

Reid turned around to face her and said "not just any spaceship. The parliament of the daleks. Be brave."

"Well Reid what do we do?" asked Emily as she gestured at her team. Reid looked at each of them and said in a low tone "make them remember you."

Reid turned around and walked forward with his arms open wide "well come on then. You've got me." Shouted Reid spinning around keeping his eyes on the daleks. "At long last it's Christmas. What are you waiting for?" said Reid closing his eyes and expecting to be shot.

The organic dalek finally spoke saying "save us. You will save us." "I'll what?" Said Reid opening his eyes and putting down his arms and speaking in a confused tone.

A white dalek came forward saying, "You will save the daleks." "Well." muttered Reid not entirely sure what to do. All of a sudden all the daleks were saying "save the daleks, save the daleks." Through there chanting Reid looked at his team and shouted to them with a smile on his face. "This is new."

Somewhere under ground there's music playing. A young brunette nailing planks over the door. The girl has a tape recorder speaking to it. "Day three six three. The terror continues. Also made another soufflé very nearly. Check defences they came again last night always at night."

(Back at the parliament.)

Morgan getting sick of the silence asked Hotch "how does Reid know aliens." Hotch replied back saying "I don't know Morgan but since he knows what he's doing I'm putting him in charge and maybe he can get us home."

"What's he doing.?" asked Emily watching Reid pacing. JJ told the team calmly as she seen him do this before. "He's chosen the most defendable area in the room, counted all the daleks, counted all the exits. Oh and look at him frowning now. Something's wrong and who's going to fix it? And he straightens his tie."

The organic dalek spoke again. "We haved arrived." Reid looked up at the dalek and asked, "Arrived where?" Darla stepped up and pushed Reid towards the organic dalek. "The prime minister will speak with you now." Rossi whispered to Aaron "they have a prime minister." Reid stopped moving to look at Darla and whispered to her "do you remember who you were before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet?"

Darla replied with a small smile "my memories are only reactivated if they are required to facilitate cover or disguise." Reid reminded her upset " you had a daughter." Darla stopped smiling and told him "I know I read my file." "Well" said Reid standing in front of the organic dalek. "What do you know of the dalek asylum? Reid looking at all the daleks and back at looking at the organic dalek spoke "According to legend, you have a dumping ground, a planet where you lock up all the daleks that go wrong. The ones even you can't control." After a second of silence Reid continued "it never made any sense to me."

The organic dalek asked "why not?" "Because you'll just kill them." Said Reid

The organic dalek replied, " It is offensive for us to extinguish such divine hatred."

"Offensive"? Reid said in an angry tone. The organic darlek spoke in a surprised tone "does it surprise you to know the daleks have a concept of beauty"?

"I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick. Hello again you think hatred is beautiful." Said Reid in a dark tone. Not wanting to look at the dalek any more Reid turns around to walk back to his team. As Reid is going down the stairs the organic dalek says "perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you." (A hole opened up in the middle of the floor and a planet is visible.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter One**

 **Asylum of the daleks**

Reid is working at the office when he sees a shadowy figure from the corner of his eye. I don't think I asked you to sit said Reid to the shadowy figure.

The shadowy figure replied by saying there is a woman here to see you. I'm busy said Reid.

The shadowy figure said your help is required. I don't discuss my business in public Reid stated.

The shadowy figured smiled saying I know.

Reid frowned looking at the shadowy figure saying who are you?

She replied by saying; a messenger. Whose messenger? Asked Reid.

The shadowy figure was hesitant to say but she did. My name is Darla Von Karlsen.

Reid sat in his chair thinking if he had ever heard this name before. Sighing and shaking his head he said never heard of you.

Reid stands up and starts pacing when the office melts away. Where's the office? he says looking around. The shadowy figure stands up from her chair and says you were never at the office. Reid stops pacing and looks at her. Of course. Psychic projection. Someone is sending me a dream message well I hope I fell asleep on my couch.

The shadowy figure said do you know where you are? (It's a blank white room they're both standing in.) Can't remember said Reid. How do I get out of here? The shadowy figure looked at Reid saying you can't.

Reid now a little upset said oh yeah? Why not? What if I just wake up? Darla spoke sternly to Reid saying do you recognise the planet? (The room melting to look like the mysterious planet.) Reid looks around the room saying yes.

The shadowy figure said say it. Reid looking a little bit angry says No. The shadowy figure got angry and said name the planet. Reid let the oncoming storm out and shouted I WILL NOT SAY THE NAME (Reid wakes up on his couch at home and whisper's the name of the planet. Skaro.

 **Chapter Two**

 **(Skaro)**

(A robed figure wearing high heels turns to a shadow with the profile of Reid walking inside the dalek statue.)

"I got your message. Not many people can do that send me messages said Reid."

"Darla said I have a daughter Hannah she's in a dalek camp. They say you can help."

Do they? I wish they'd stop. I love your choice of a meeting place said Reid looking around. He spots several dalek statues surrounding him. dark, old rusty statues.

They said I'd have to intrigue you said Darla looking at her feet.

Skaro said Reid looking out the window. The original planet of the daleks. Reid looked back at Darla from the window asking who told you about me?

Darla stepped back saying does it matter? Reid took one step closer so they were face to face saying maybe not, but your very well informed. Reid quickly grabbed her wrist telling her your very cold.

Darla looking very intrigued asked what's wrong?

Reid letting go of her wrist and backing up looking for an exist answered her question, it's a trap!

Darla looking a little bit scared asked what is?

Reid replied you are and you don't even know it.

Darla's face went blank and an eyestalk projects out of her forehead then a gun comes protruding out of her right palm.

Darla in a dalek voice says the doctor is acquired and quickly shoots him unconscious.

 **Chapter Three**

"Damn car is not working." Muttered Emily as she walked to the bus station. As the bus stopped in front of her she saw that it was empty. "Yes." Emily shouted out happily. As soon as she sat down the bus driver looked at her with a blank stare and said in a dalek voice "Emily Prentiss is acquired."

JJ closed her front door she was going to drive to work. She saw her old neighbour Mr Burns. "Good morning Mr. Burns." Said JJ "Good morning Jennifer my dear." "Well I'll just be going now." Said JJ. As she turned around she heard the coffee mug fall to the ground. "Mr Burns are you all right? Do you need help?" asked JJ. When she reached him his face was blank. "Mr Burns are you all right? JJ asked again. Mr Burns opened his mouth and replied in a dalek voice Jennifer Jareau is acquired."

Hotch is already at the office going through paperwork from yesterday when he spots a newbie agent coming towards him. "May I help you agent?" "Molin." said the new guy. "Can I talk to you in private agent Hotchner." Asked Molin. "Of course let's go to my office." They go in to Hotch's office and he closed the door. "Now what do you want to talk about agent Molin." Molin's face goes blank and says in a dalek voice "Aaron Hotchner is acquired."

David Rossi hated waiting in-line, thank god there was only one person in front of him. "Next." said the ticket man "Yeah I need one ticket please." "Of course sir, one ticket coming up." "Here you go sir have a nice day." The ticket man said not letting go of the ticket. "I would have a nice day if you would let go of the damn ticket." Rossi replied sarcastically. Suddenly the mans face went blank. Rossi looked around there was nobody but him and the ticked man. "Hello." Rossi said waving his hand in front of the man. The man opened is mouth and replied in a dalek voice "David Rossi is acquired."

"I love having a day off of work." Said Garcia. The doorbell rang. "Ooh it's my new computer parts squealed Penelope." As she opened the door. "Here you go miss you just have to sign this" said the delivery guy. "Ok thank you so much." She said handing the pad back to the guy. When Garcia looked at him he had the dalek eye stock coming out of his forehead. "Penelope Garcia is acquired."

Derek was getting some breakfast from a drive thru. "Here you go sir." "Thanks man" Morgan said as he looked though his order. "Hey man I think you messed up my order." "Derek Morgan is acquired."

Morgan wakes up on the floor of a circular room with his team standing nearby. "Guys." Said Morgan. "What happened?" "We don't know." replied Hotch. Morgan continued with his questions. "And wares Reid?" he said looking around "He's not here." said Emily. "Were are we?" asked Morgan. JJ gestured with her head to the small window. When Derek looked outside he was shocked at what he saw. There were a fleet of dalek ships. "So how much trouble are we in." Rossi asked his team. The door opens and a dalek Reid entered. "How much trouble." echoed Reid. "Out of ten? Eleven."

 **Chapter Four**

The ceiling opened and the floor rises lifting them into a large area with millions of daleks around them. There's a organic dalek in a glass tube and the tardis in the corner.

"Where are we? Asked JJ. "A spaceship right?"

Reid turned around to face her and said "not just any spaceship. The parliament of the daleks. Be brave."

"Well Reid what do we do?" asked Emily as she gestured at her team. Reid looked at each of them and said in a low tone "make them remember you."

Reid turned around and walked forward with his arms open wide "well come on then. You've got me." Shouted Reid spinning around keeping his eyes on the daleks. "At long last it's Christmas. What are you waiting for?" said Reid closing his eyes and expecting to be shot.

The organic dalek finally spoke saying "save us. You will save us." "I'll what?" Said Reid opening his eyes and putting down his arms and speaking in a confused tone.

A white dalek came forward saying, "You will save the daleks." "Well." muttered Reid not entirely sure what to do. All of a sudden all the daleks were saying "save the daleks, save the daleks." Through there chanting Reid looked at his team and shouted to them with a smile on his face. "This is new."

Somewhere under ground there's music playing. A young brunette nailing planks over the door. The girl has a tape recorder speaking to it. "Day three six three. The terror continues. Also made another soufflé very nearly. Check defences they came again last night always at night."

(Back at the parliament.)

Morgan getting sick of the silence asked Hotch "how does Reid know aliens." Hotch replied back saying "I don't know Morgan but since he knows what he's doing I'm putting him in charge and maybe he can get us home."

"What's he doing.?" asked Emily watching Reid pacing. JJ told the team calmly as she seen him do this before. "He's chosen the most defendable area in the room, counted all the daleks, counted all the exits. Oh and look at him frowning now. Something's wrong and who's going to fix it? And he straightens his tie."

The organic dalek spoke again. "We haved arrived." Reid looked up at the dalek and asked, "Arrived where?" Darla stepped up and pushed Reid towards the organic dalek. "The prime minister will speak with you now." Rossi whispered to Aaron "they have a prime minister." Reid stopped moving to look at Darla and whispered to her "do you remember who you were before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet?"

Darla replied with a small smile "my memories are only reactivated if they are required to facilitate cover or disguise." Reid reminded her upset " you had a daughter." Darla stopped smiling and told him "I know I read my file." "Well" said Reid standing in front of the organic dalek. "What do you know of the dalek asylum? Reid looking at all the daleks and back at looking at the organic dalek spoke "According to legend, you have a dumping ground, a planet where you lock up all the daleks that go wrong. The ones even you can't control." After a second of silence Reid continued "it never made any sense to me."

The organic dalek asked "why not?" "Because you'll just kill them." Said Reid

The organic dalek replied, " It is offensive for us to extinguish such divine hatred."

"Offensive"? Reid said in an angry tone. The organic darlek spoke in a surprised tone "does it surprise you to know the daleks have a concept of beauty"?

"I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick. Hello again you think hatred is beautiful." Said Reid in a dark tone. Not wanting to look at the dalek any more Reid turns around to walk back to his team. As Reid is going down the stairs the organic dalek says "perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you." (A hole opened up in the middle of the floor and a planet is visible.)

 **Chapter Five**

They all looked at the now visible planet.

Darla spoke first "the asylum, it occupies the entire planet right to the core." "How many daleks are in there"? questioned Reid. Darla replied, "A count has not been made. Millions maybe."

Reid fidgeted, saying "all still alive." Darla looked at him and said, "It has to be assumed. The asylum is automated. Supervision is not required."

"Armed?" questioned Hotch. Darla turned to look at Hotch and said, "the daleks are always armed." Garcia spoke for the first time since coming here "what colour?" The whole team including Darla turned to look at Garcia. "Sorry there weren't any good questions left." Garcia said sheepishly.

Darla starting the conversation again stated, "this signal is being received from the very heart of the asylum." (Music comes out of the transmitter.) A white dalek rolled forward saying "what is that noise? EXPLAIN, EXPLAIN."

Reid, rolling his eyes, spoke saying "someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them?" Getting nothing but silence from the daleks Reid sonics the transmitter to speak with whoever is listening to the music.

The ship underground. The young girl can hear Reid's voice "Hello? Hello?"

Up above. "Hello?

Underground. "Hello? Come in, come in?"

Up above. "Come in."

Underground. "Hello yes, yes sorry do you hear me?"

Back to the parliament Reid is still standing and talking at the transmitter. "Yes hearing you loud and clear, identify yourself and report your status." The young girl still excited to be talking to another person said "hello are you real?" Reid smiling a little said, "Yes actually properly real?"

The young girl decided to say her name and spoke through the speaker "`I'm Ashley the junior entertainment officer Starship Alaska. Crashed and shipwrecked somewhere not nice. Been here a year but the rest of the crew is missing."

Reid stopped smiling asked "A year? Are you okay? Are you under attack?" Ashley replied "some local lifeforms. Been keeping them out." Reid spoke in a serious tone "do you know what those lifeforms are?" "I know a dalek when I see one." Said Ashley in a quiet tone.

Reid hearing that changes the subject "what have you been doing own your own against the daleks for a year?" Ashley replied in a sheepish tone "making soufflés?" Reid laughing at that spoke in a happy voice "soufflés? Against the daleks? Where'd you get the milk?"

The white dalek spoke again "this conversation is irrelevant." Reid upset that the transmitter stopped working snapped at the dalek "No. It is not." Reid getting angry spoke "because a starliner has crashed into your asylum, and someone's got in, and if someone can get in then everything can get out."

The white dalek beside Reid screeched, "The asylum must be cleaned." "Then why is it still here?" said Reid stating the obvious. "You've got enough firepower on this ship to blast it out of the sky." Said Reid pointing to the sky. Darla spoke up now "the asylum forsefeld is impenetrable.

Reid snapped again said, "turn it off." Darla spoke again "it can only be turned off from within the asylum" Reid pacing started sprouting off ideas "a small taskforce could sneak through a forcefild." Looking at the daleks and back at his team Reid finally figured what's going on.

"Oh." Clapped Reid "oh that's good. That's brilliant." Said Reid "your all to scared to go down there." Pointing at some of the daleks. "So tell me what do the daleks do when there too scared?" Reid said smirking.

The white dalek screeched again "the predator of the daleks will be deployed." Reid confessed said "you don't have a predator and even if you did why would they turn off the forcefield for you?" the organic dalek spoke, "because you will have no other means of escape."

Darla spoke for Reid "May I clarify? The predator is the daleks word for you." Reid looks surprised at this pointing at himself. "Me, me?"

Two human daleks held Reid from behind as Darla put the wristband on Reid. "You will need this. It will proteced you from the nanocloud."

Reid still confused by what's going on sputtered "the what? The nano what?" Darla still talking as if she didn't here Reid dragged him to the now active gravity beam. "The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission. You must find a way to deactivate the forcefield from there."

Reid looked shocked from what the daleks plan is. Reid half shouted "you're going to fire me at a planet? That's your plan? I get fired at a planet and expected to fix it." Rossi teased Reid saying "well I am guessing that is your MO."

Reid with a surprised exasperation on his face said "don't be fair to the daleks when they're firing me at a planet." The human daleks are putting more wristbands on the team. Reid confused again asked "what do you want with them?" The white dalek rolled forward screeched, "It is known the doctor requires companions.

Morgan looked at his hands and ground "oh brilliant." Reid looked at each one of his team and said "don't worry we'll get through this. I promise don't be scared."

JJ looked excited and said to Reid "scared? Who's scared? Geronimo." Reid started laughing as they were all pushed into the gravity beam.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter One**

 **Asylum of the daleks**

Reid is working at the office when he sees a shadowy figure from the corner of his eye. I don't think I asked you to sit said Reid to the shadowy figure.

The shadowy figure replied by saying there is a woman here to see you. I'm busy said Reid.

The shadowy figure said your help is required. I don't discuss my business in public Reid stated.

The shadowy figured smiled saying I know.

Reid frowned looking at the shadowy figure saying who are you?

She replied by saying; a messenger. Whose messenger? Asked Reid.

The shadowy figure was hesitant to say but she did. My name is Darla Von Karlsen.

Reid sat in his chair thinking if he had ever heard this name before. Sighing and shaking his head he said never heard of you.

Reid stands up and starts pacing when the office melts away. Where's the office? he says looking around. The shadowy figure stands up from her chair and says you were never at the office. Reid stops pacing and looks at her. Of course. Psychic projection. Someone is sending me a dream message well I hope I fell asleep on my couch.

The shadowy figure said do you know where you are? (It's a blank white room they're both standing in.) Can't remember said Reid. How do I get out of here? The shadowy figure looked at Reid saying you can't.

Reid now a little upset said oh yeah? Why not? What if I just wake up? Darla spoke sternly to Reid saying do you recognise the planet? (The room melting to look like the mysterious planet.) Reid looks around the room saying yes.

The shadowy figure said say it. Reid looking a little bit angry says No. The shadowy figure got angry and said name the planet. Reid let the oncoming storm out and shouted I WILL NOT SAY THE NAME (Reid wakes up on his couch at home and whisper's the name of the planet. Skaro.

 **Chapter Two**

 **(Skaro)**

(A robed figure wearing high heels turns to a shadow with the profile of Reid walking inside the dalek statue.)

"I got your message. Not many people can do that send me messages said Reid."

"Darla said I have a daughter Hannah she's in a dalek camp. They say you can help."

Do they? I wish they'd stop. I love your choice of a meeting place said Reid looking around. He spots several dalek statues surrounding him. dark, old rusty statues.

They said I'd have to intrigue you said Darla looking at her feet.

Skaro said Reid looking out the window. The original planet of the daleks. Reid looked back at Darla from the window asking who told you about me?

Darla stepped back saying does it matter? Reid took one step closer so they were face to face saying maybe not, but your very well informed. Reid quickly grabbed her wrist telling her your very cold.

Darla looking very intrigued asked what's wrong?

Reid letting go of her wrist and backing up looking for an exist answered her question, it's a trap!

Darla looking a little bit scared asked what is?

Reid replied you are and you don't even know it.

Darla's face went blank and an eyestalk projects out of her forehead then a gun comes protruding out of her right palm.

Darla in a dalek voice says the doctor is acquired and quickly shoots him unconscious.

 **Chapter Three**

"Damn car is not working." Muttered Emily as she walked to the bus station. As the bus stopped in front of her she saw that it was empty. "Yes." Emily shouted out happily. As soon as she sat down the bus driver looked at her with a blank stare and said in a dalek voice "Emily Prentiss is acquired."

JJ closed her front door she was going to drive to work. She saw her old neighbour Mr Burns. "Good morning Mr. Burns." Said JJ "Good morning Jennifer my dear." "Well I'll just be going now." Said JJ. As she turned around she heard the coffee mug fall to the ground. "Mr Burns are you all right? Do you need help?" asked JJ. When she reached him his face was blank. "Mr Burns are you all right? JJ asked again. Mr Burns opened his mouth and replied in a dalek voice Jennifer Jareau is acquired."

Hotch is already at the office going through paperwork from yesterday when he spots a newbie agent coming towards him. "May I help you agent?" "Molin." said the new guy. "Can I talk to you in private agent Hotchner." Asked Molin. "Of course let's go to my office." They go in to Hotch's office and he closed the door. "Now what do you want to talk about agent Molin." Molin's face goes blank and says in a dalek voice "Aaron Hotchner is acquired."

David Rossi hated waiting in-line, thank god there was only one person in front of him. "Next." said the ticket man "Yeah I need one ticket please." "Of course sir, one ticket coming up." "Here you go sir have a nice day." The ticket man said not letting go of the ticket. "I would have a nice day if you would let go of the damn ticket." Rossi replied sarcastically. Suddenly the mans face went blank. Rossi looked around there was nobody but him and the ticked man. "Hello." Rossi said waving his hand in front of the man. The man opened is mouth and replied in a dalek voice "David Rossi is acquired."

"I love having a day off of work." Said Garcia. The doorbell rang. "Ooh it's my new computer parts squealed Penelope." As she opened the door. "Here you go miss you just have to sign this" said the delivery guy. "Ok thank you so much." She said handing the pad back to the guy. When Garcia looked at him he had the dalek eye stock coming out of his forehead. "Penelope Garcia is acquired."

Derek was getting some breakfast from a drive thru. "Here you go sir." "Thanks man" Morgan said as he looked though his order. "Hey man I think you messed up my order." "Derek Morgan is acquired."

Morgan wakes up on the floor of a circular room with his team standing nearby. "Guys." Said Morgan. "What happened?" "We don't know." replied Hotch. Morgan continued with his questions. "And wares Reid?" he said looking around "He's not here." said Emily. "Were are we?" asked Morgan. JJ gestured with her head to the small window. When Derek looked outside he was shocked at what he saw. There were a fleet of dalek ships. "So how much trouble are we in." Rossi asked his team. The door opens and a dalek Reid entered. "How much trouble." echoed Reid. "Out of ten? Eleven."

 **Chapter Four**

The ceiling opened and the floor rises lifting them into a large area with millions of daleks around them. There's a organic dalek in a glass tube and the tardis in the corner.

"Where are we? Asked JJ. "A spaceship right?"

Reid turned around to face her and said "not just any spaceship. The parliament of the daleks. Be brave."

"Well Reid what do we do?" asked Emily as she gestured at her team. Reid looked at each of them and said in a low tone "make them remember you."

Reid turned around and walked forward with his arms open wide "well come on then. You've got me." Shouted Reid spinning around keeping his eyes on the daleks. "At long last it's Christmas. What are you waiting for?" said Reid closing his eyes and expecting to be shot.

The organic dalek finally spoke saying "save us. You will save us." "I'll what?" Said Reid opening his eyes and putting down his arms and speaking in a confused tone.

A white dalek came forward saying, "You will save the daleks." "Well." muttered Reid not entirely sure what to do. All of a sudden all the daleks were saying "save the daleks, save the daleks." Through there chanting Reid looked at his team and shouted to them with a smile on his face. "This is new."

Somewhere under ground there's music playing. A young brunette nailing planks over the door. The girl has a tape recorder speaking to it. "Day three six three. The terror continues. Also made another soufflé very nearly. Check defences they came again last night always at night."

(Back at the parliament.)

Morgan getting sick of the silence asked Hotch "how does Reid know aliens." Hotch replied back saying "I don't know Morgan but since he knows what he's doing I'm putting him in charge and maybe he can get us home."

"What's he doing.?" asked Emily watching Reid pacing. JJ told the team calmly as she seen him do this before. "He's chosen the most defendable area in the room, counted all the daleks, counted all the exits. Oh and look at him frowning now. Something's wrong and who's going to fix it? And he straightens his tie."

The organic dalek spoke again. "We haved arrived." Reid looked up at the dalek and asked, "Arrived where?" Darla stepped up and pushed Reid towards the organic dalek. "The prime minister will speak with you now." Rossi whispered to Aaron "they have a prime minister." Reid stopped moving to look at Darla and whispered to her "do you remember who you were before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet?"

Darla replied with a small smile "my memories are only reactivated if they are required to facilitate cover or disguise." Reid reminded her upset " you had a daughter." Darla stopped smiling and told him "I know I read my file." "Well" said Reid standing in front of the organic dalek. "What do you know of the dalek asylum? Reid looking at all the daleks and back at looking at the organic dalek spoke "According to legend, you have a dumping ground, a planet where you lock up all the daleks that go wrong. The ones even you can't control." After a second of silence Reid continued "it never made any sense to me."

The organic dalek asked "why not?" "Because you'll just kill them." Said Reid

The organic dalek replied, " It is offensive for us to extinguish such divine hatred."

"Offensive"? Reid said in an angry tone. The organic darlek spoke in a surprised tone "does it surprise you to know the daleks have a concept of beauty"?

"I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick. Hello again you think hatred is beautiful." Said Reid in a dark tone. Not wanting to look at the dalek any more Reid turns around to walk back to his team. As Reid is going down the stairs the organic dalek says "perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you." (A hole opened up in the middle of the floor and a planet is visible.)

 **Chapter Five**

They all looked at the now visible planet.

Darla spoke first "the asylum, it occupies the entire planet right to the core." "How many daleks are in there"? questioned Reid. Darla replied, "A count has not been made. Millions maybe."

Reid fidgeted, saying "all still alive." Darla looked at him and said, "It has to be assumed. The asylum is automated. Supervision is not required."

"Armed?" questioned Hotch. Darla turned to look at Hotch and said, "the daleks are always armed." Garcia spoke for the first time since coming here "what colour?" The whole team including Darla turned to look at Garcia. "Sorry there weren't any good questions left." Garcia said sheepishly.

Darla starting the conversation again stated, "this signal is being received from the very heart of the asylum." (Music comes out of the transmitter.) A white dalek rolled forward saying "what is that noise? EXPLAIN, EXPLAIN."

Reid, rolling his eyes, spoke saying "someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them?" Getting nothing but silence from the daleks Reid sonics the transmitter to speak with whoever is listening to the music.

The ship underground. The young girl can hear Reid's voice "Hello? Hello?"

Up above. "Hello?

Underground. "Hello? Come in, come in?"

Up above. "Come in."

Underground. "Hello yes, yes sorry do you hear me?"

Back to the parliament Reid is still standing and talking at the transmitter. "Yes hearing you loud and clear, identify yourself and report your status." The young girl still excited to be talking to another person said "hello are you real?" Reid smiling a little said, "Yes actually properly real?"

The young girl decided to say her name and spoke through the speaker "`I'm Ashley the junior entertainment officer Starship Alaska. Crashed and shipwrecked somewhere not nice. Been here a year but the rest of the crew is missing."

Reid stopped smiling asked "A year? Are you okay? Are you under attack?" Ashley replied "some local lifeforms. Been keeping them out." Reid spoke in a serious tone "do you know what those lifeforms are?" "I know a dalek when I see one." Said Ashley in a quiet tone.

Reid hearing that changes the subject "what have you been doing own your own against the daleks for a year?" Ashley replied in a sheepish tone "making soufflés?" Reid laughing at that spoke in a happy voice "soufflés? Against the daleks? Where'd you get the milk?"

The white dalek spoke again "this conversation is irrelevant." Reid upset that the transmitter stopped working snapped at the dalek "No. It is not." Reid getting angry spoke "because a starliner has crashed into your asylum, and someone's got in, and if someone can get in then everything can get out."

The white dalek beside Reid screeched, "The asylum must be cleaned." "Then why is it still here?" said Reid stating the obvious. "You've got enough firepower on this ship to blast it out of the sky." Said Reid pointing to the sky. Darla spoke up now "the asylum forsefeld is impenetrable.

Reid snapped again said, "turn it off." Darla spoke again "it can only be turned off from within the asylum" Reid pacing started sprouting off ideas "a small taskforce could sneak through a forcefild." Looking at the daleks and back at his team Reid finally figured what's going on.

"Oh." Clapped Reid "oh that's good. That's brilliant." Said Reid "your all to scared to go down there." Pointing at some of the daleks. "So tell me what do the daleks do when there too scared?" Reid said smirking.

The white dalek screeched again "the predator of the daleks will be deployed." Reid confessed said "you don't have a predator and even if you did why would they turn off the forcefield for you?" the organic dalek spoke, "because you will have no other means of escape."

Darla spoke for Reid "May I clarify? The predator is the daleks word for you." Reid looks surprised at this pointing at himself. "Me, me?"

Two human daleks held Reid from behind as Darla put the wristband on Reid. "You will need this. It will proteced you from the nanocloud."

Reid still confused by what's going on sputtered "the what? The nano what?" Darla still talking as if she didn't here Reid dragged him to the now active gravity beam. "The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission. You must find a way to deactivate the forcefield from there."

Reid looked shocked from what the daleks plan is. Reid half shouted "you're going to fire me at a planet? That's your plan? I get fired at a planet and expected to fix it." Rossi teased Reid saying "well I am guessing that is your MO."

Reid with a surprised exasperation on his face said "don't be fair to the daleks when they're firing me at a planet." The human daleks are putting more wristbands on the team. Reid confused again asked "what do you want with them?" The white dalek rolled forward screeched, "It is known the doctor requires companions.

Morgan looked at his hands and ground "oh brilliant." Reid looked at each one of his team and said "don't worry we'll get through this. I promise don't be scared."

JJ looked excited and said to Reid "scared? Who's scared? Geronimo." Reid started laughing as they were all pushed into the gravity beam.

 **Chapter Six**

(In the Gravity beam)

The whole team was screaming as they were falling down the beam. "Awwwwh."

"Wrong way up wrong way up!" screamed Morgan upside-down. "Don't worry Morgan I've got you." Said Hotch grabbing Morgan's leg.

"I don't like this." screamed Garcia." Both JJ and Rossi yelled "Reid!" Even though all of his friends were shouting in fear, Reid yelled out in excitement "Ha! This is so cool."

(The beam splits into three.)

David and JJ land on a snowy landscape with a brilliant blue sky. A man in a white thermal drops his drill and runs to them. "Hello? Who are you two? Are you guys okay?" Rossi helps JJ stand up and she calls out "Reid!"

"No. I'm Harvey. Who's Reid?" asked Harvey chasing JJ and Rossi. JJ and Rossi started running through the snow to find the rest of their team.

A series of eyepieces pop up from under the snow as Reid shakes off some dizziness. Suddenly music comes on and Reid hears Ashley "sorry, sorry pressed the wrong switch." Reid blinked a couple of times and questioned "soufflé girl?"

"You know you can call me Ashley seeing as that's my name. You okay?" "How are you doing that?" quested Reid. "This is dalek technology."

"It's very easy to hack." said Ashley with a smug voice. "No. It isn't." said Reid as he's using the sonic screwdriver on the eyepiece. Reid hearing Rossi calling his name forgets about the eyepiece to focus on Rossi and JJ. "Where's the rest of the team?" asked Reid.

Harvey wanting to help pointed, "there were two other beams, there and over there." (There are two drilled holes in the ground.)

In hole one Emily and Garcia wake up in a cave. Emily wiping the dirt off her hands asked Garcia "Are you hurt Pen?" "I am fine but were are we?" Emily replied by saying " in a cave I think. We should keep moving forward and maybe we'll bump into the rest of our team."

In hole two Morgan is being shook awake by Hotch. "Morgan. Morgan wake up." Hotch whispered. "Oh my head." Said Morgan. "Why are we whispering."? "Because of them." Pointed Hotch. They were surrounded of sleeping daleks.


End file.
